This invention relates to a digital electronic timepiece capable of switching between the day of the week display and the minute-hour display, and more particularly to a digital electronic timepiece capable of correcting the day of the week display by operating a time correction switch while displaying a day of the week.
An ordinary digital electronic timepiece is provided with various transfer switches for switching and correcting displayed contents, and provision of both the switching and correcting functions to one of these transfer switches is advantageous from the standpoint of improving the operation of the transfer switch.